


Courage

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean adores Vonnegut, M/M, So Cas Makes recommendations, Who has a crush on Dean, librarian!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has to make a move on Dean, or his brother Gabriel is going to do something ridiculously embarrassing.  The problem is that it's DEAN and Cas has trouble telling Dean anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> So I came across this on a lovely Tumblr post with a prompt of the following: librarian!cas finally building up the courage to slip a note into one of the books that dean checks out one evening. cas, watching dean as he pushes the book into his bag, his face flushed, heart beating wildly in his chest, crossing his fingers under the countertop, hoping that dean will call him later. (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> And when I went to reblog it....this happened! So yay fic!

  
  


 

 

Castiel pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and fought the urge to fidget as Dean approached the counter, three new books in hand.  One of which was his recommendation.  His stomach glowed with the idea that Dean respected his opinion enough to trust it and check out the book.  He is almost certain that Dean will love it.  

 

"Hey Cas, just these three for me."  

 

He fought down the urge to smile widely at the nickname.  Upon learning his name, Dean had immediately given him a nickname, citing the reason that his name was too long to say easily.  Now Dean called him by his nickname.  

 

"Of course Dean.  Did you find everything you were looking for this evening?"  

 

"You know I did Cas, you helped me find them."  

 

Castiel stumbled as he pulled out the cards from the books, the stamp he was using to mark them skittering across the desk.  Dean’s smile was perfect and never failed to make him blush.  How could he ever hope to attract someone like Dean?  Nonetheless.  He had to try.  Gabriel would force him to do something embarrassing if he did not.

 

"I am glad you have taken my recommendation on Slaughterhouse Five.  It is very different from Cat’s Cradle, but still Vonnegut.  One of his best works in my opinion."  As he pulled out the slip to stamp it, Castiel took the piece of paper with his phone number and the three word message ‘Call me?  -Cas" and slipped it into the first chapter.

 

Dean laughed.  ”I’m certain I will.  You haven’t steered me wrong yet!”

 

Castiel felt the glow of pleasure return at Dean’s laugh.  It was sunshine and everything a proper laugh should be.  He closed the book quickly and finishing signing them out for Dean.  He managed another shy smile for Dean as he pushed the books across the desk.  He could not risk handing them to Dean.  Then Dean might notice how much his hands were shaking.

 

"I-I will see you soon?"  Castiel ventured to ask as he watched Dean slide the books into his backpack.  His heart was pounding madly.  The slip of paper was gone.  He could not take it back now. His cheeks were still red, he could feel it.  Dean would think him foolish when he discovered the note.  

 

Dean looked up from his backpack and smiled.  ”Yeah, definitely Cas.  I’ll have to come get more Vonnegut advice from you if I like Slaughterhouse Five.”  

 

"Please do."  Cas bit his lip when Dean turned to give him another grin and a wave as he headed to the door of the library.  His heart was pounding harder than ever.   _Dean_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel was just finishing the last of his sorting for the night when his phone gave a quiet beep.  He pulled it out of his pocket in confusion and noticed the text message light blinking.  He flipped the phone open.  

 

'You still at the library?'

 

The number was not one he recognized.  Gabriel.  It must be.  Perhaps looking for a ride home again.  Castiel sighed and tapped out a response.  ’Yes.  For another hour.’

 

'Good.'  

 

Castiel looked at his phone in confusion and then sighed, replacing it in his pocket.  Ah well.  There were far worse things than dealing with a drunk Gabriel for the evening.  He glanced up at the clock.  Seven thirty.  Time to start preparing for close.  

 

He had just finished shutting down the computer for the evening when the front doors burst open.  The last student had left over fifteen minutes ago and Castiel had been enjoying the silence.  He looked over at them, frowning at whoever had decided to disrupt the last bit of his evening.  Castiel froze when Dean came bounding up the stairs, panting loudly.

 

"Dean?"

 

"Cas!"  Dean jogged to the library desk and around it to stand directly in front of Cas.  

 

Castiel turned with Dean as he moved around the desk and came directly up to him, in his personal space.  His heart was pounding again, wildly out his control.  His cheeks must have been bright red and his mouth had gone dry.  ”H-how can I help you Dean?”  

 

Dean held up the piece of paper that had fallen out of Slaughterhouse Five when he had put it on his desk at his dorm.  ”You leave this for me Cas?”

 

He froze, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.  ”Y-yes.”  

 

"Good.  For future reference though, I’m not the calling type.  I like texting."  Dean explained.  "Unless it’s Phone Sex.  Then I’m all over calling."  

 

Castiel felt thrown off balance.  Dean was standing in front of him, his breath still coming in little pants, his green eyes shining and his freckles highlighted from the slight pink of his cheeks.  He was the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever seen.  And he was talking about Phone Sex.  

 

"Dean?"  

 

"I just, oh, fuck it."  Dean grumbled, stepping closer to Cas.  Those wide blue eyes continued to stare at him from behind thick-rimmed glasses, his cheeks pink beneath his stubble.  

 

He was about to try to ask again when Dean’s lips were suddenly on his, gentle and insistent.  Castiel froze for a moment.  Dean.  Dean was kissing him.  He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, feeling both of Dean’s hands drop to his waist and pull him closer.  He gasped and then Dean was pulling back just enough to look at him.  

 

"Cas?"  

 

Castiel had to clear his throat before he was able to get any words out.  ”Yes Dean?”  He asked, his voice much lower than usual.  Pressed as close as he was, he felt Dean shiver after he spoke and wondered at the cause of it.  He reached up to adjust his glasses.  Dean had knocked them askew.

 

"You wanna go get burgers after you close up?"  

 

Castiel nodded and was nearly blinded by the bright smile from Dean.  He cleared his throat and tried to force himself to focus.  Then he remembered the text from Gabriel.  

 

"Oh!"  He frowned and pulled out his phone.  "I have to wait for my brother.  I believe he will be needing a ride home.  He asked if I was still at the library earlier."  

 

Castiel watched as Dean looked disheartened for a moment before his face cleared and his grin returned.  

 

"Was this text sent from a different number than his usual one?"  

 

Castiel frowned and wrinkled his brow.  ”How do you know that Dean?”

 

Dean laughed and pulled Cas into another kiss.

 

He melted all over again, uncaring if Gabriel, his boss, or anyone else saw them.  Dean was worth it.  Worth all of it.  Castiel frowned when Dean pulled away from the kiss and continued to grin at him.  

 

"Because that text came from me."  

  
This time, Castiel was ready for the kiss, uncaring if Dean knocked his glasses clean off this time.  And when he and Dean stumbled out of the library in slightly mussed clothing and kiss-swollen lips more than an hour later, he realized he would have to thank Gabriel at some point.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Courage - podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124254) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
